


An Omega's World

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied Gangbang, Implied Magnus/others, Implied Mpreg, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Jace Wayland, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Riding, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Shadow World is ruled by Alphas. Omegas are only there to serve, to get bred and fucked. When Jace and Alec both present as Omegas, they decide to take their fate into their own hands. They flee and found their own community, in which Omegas rule - and suddenly the roles are reversed. Alphas are nothing more than seed donors - and they are there to pleasure Omegas. If they want or not.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags - it's all there.
> 
> If you want to jump directly into the smut, you can leave out the preface.

The Shadow World is ruled by the Clave – the elite of all citizens in the Shadow World. There are wealthy and powerful Warlocks; strong and fearless Werewolves; magical and ancient Seelies, smart and old Vampires and angel-blooded Shadowhunters. What they all have in common is that they are Alphas.

As Alphas they believe that it is their natural right to rule. To decide the fate of the others. They believe they are stronger, better, smarter than betas and omegas. They think that it’s their birthrate to control and judge the others. Of course, all laws are in their favor – as the laws were made by men and women like them.

Betas are tolerated members of the society. They are needed to do the work. To fight demons, to keep the peace. There are laws in place to protect betas. No Alpha is allowed to take them against their will. They are free to choose where they live, where they work. But they are not allowed to have families.

Omegas, on the other hand, are little more than slaves. They have no choice but to obey their Alpha – first their mothers or fathers, later their mates. If they get lucky to get a mate. Many omegas are living their dire existence in Omega brothels, just there to fulfill the needs and kinks of Alphas. An unmated, unaccompanied Omega in public is fair game. There is no such thing as rape. An Alpha can take what the Omega has to offer – if the Omega is willing to give it or not. So Omegas are kept on a tight leash. A very literal leash oftentimes. They are there to serve Alphas, cook, prepare meals, keep the household in order. But most importantly, they are there to be bred. To devour. To fuck.

Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood are born into strong families of Alpha leaders. Maryse Lightwood runs the New York Institute, Jace’s grandmother Imogen Herondale is even Consul of the Clave. All Lightwood and Herondale children present as Alphas once they turn eighteen – or, at least, they are betas. There has not been an Omega in generations. So neither Jace nor Alec consider this outcome a possibility.

As Jace’s parents Céline and Stephen died when he was little, the Lightwoods took Jace, who is of the same age as Alec, in. They raise him as their own, and the two boys soon become inseparable. They even become Parabatai, undergoing the most sacred bond in the Shadow World. Closer than family. Closer than blood.

When Alec and Jace turn eighteen, the shock sits deep when they both present as Omegas. Brought up with the believe that they are born to rule, they decide that being an Omega won’t change that. Alec is still a Lightwood. Jace is still a Herondale. And so, before their parents can offer them to the highest bidder, they run. Both would rather die than live under the reign of an unknown Alpha, and, instead of fighting the evil of the world, cook dinner and present their asses on a bed to get fucked.

But as it is, they don’t need to die. With their skills and their natural ability to lead, they soon find likely-minded Omegas who have enough of being humiliated, enslaved and raped just because of their second gender. They found a community of their own with own rules, own laws. An own Clave. And in their world, it is not the Omegas who are fair game. It’s not the Omegas who are tied down to get bred and fucked. It’s the Alphas who are there to serve them. To make them pregnant if they want to. To help them through their heats. It’s the Alphas whose solemn purpose is to fuck on command. On an Omega’s command.


	2. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags!

Magnus wakes slowly. His whole body hurts and his head feels kind of fuzzy. He tries to move, but to his horror he has to realize that he is bound. Tightly bound. His legs are tight on the ancles into a star-shape. The shackles hurt. They are cutting in the sensitive flesh just above his joint, but nevertheless he tries to free himself. He pulls forcefully, but they don’t give way. The only result is that they cut deeper into his skin. His hands are bound above his head. The metallic feeling tells him that whoever is responsible for this has used handcuffs, whereas his feet are bound with nylon. He cannot say what hurts more.

Though Magnus is not able to move, he is not yet panicking. He knows that he just needs to snap his fingers to be free. So he does. But nothing happens. He snaps again. The only result he gets is that he hears someone chuckle. It’s a dark, amused chuckle that promises nothing good. When he hears another person laugh heartfeltly, panic is slowly raising in his stomach. He tries to swallow it down, but the sick feeling remains. They must have used handcuffs to annulate his magic.

Magnus shakes his head, trying to chase away the fuzziness. It’s just then when he realizes that he sees nothing. He is surrounded by darkness, the rough fabric of a blindfold presses against his eyes. He tries to snarl, to scream, to use his Alpha voice – but all he can manage is a broken moan. The laughter intensifies, more people join in. Male and female. And now Magnus really starts to panic. His insights are coiled into a tight knot and he starts to fight. He pulls at his shackles, tries to break free of his handcuffs – but nothing happens. He is captured. He is bound. He is at the mercy of whoever did this.

“My, my, look at this one. He’s fierce. I love that.” A deep, male voice is to be heard. Magnus stills.

“Who is going to break him in? We have a long waiting list. Many are waiting for a fresh Alpha to get them pregnant.” A woman chimes in, barely able to hide her own want and desire.

“Well, as it was Alec and Jace who captured him, the honor is theirs. And we all know, the first knot is not good for someone who want to have a child anyway. The quality of the seed is just not as good as the one of the second. Or third. Or whatever number that comes after.” It’s another woman who speaks, and Magnus starts to wonder how many people are surrounding him. It’s also the first time he realizes that he is lying on grass. A soft wind blows over him, drying his slightly sweaty skin.

“You can have him first, Alec. I broke in the last one. So it’s your turn, if you want.” The man who must be Jace says with a dark chuckle. “Though I wouldn’t mind fucking him also. He looks promising.”

“If I want? Hell, yeah. I could use a good knot.” Alec’s grin is clearly audible, though Magnus is still blind, surrounded by darkness. “Dot, would you be so kind as to undress our guest? Our very permanent guest, I’d like to add.”

The group that surrounds Magnus breaks out in laughter and cheers. “Dot, Dot,” they chant and Dot is quick to comply. “Here we go, friends. Let’s see what the little Alpha is hiding beneath his fancy outfit.”

With a snap all Magnus’ clothes are gone and he is stark naked. He has never felt so vulnerable before. Approving hums follow the revelation.

“Oh, look at him. He’s such a beauty. And look at his cock. It’s huge even now when it’s soft. Oh he will feel so good once he is inside of me. And I am sure he is just as much a knothead as the others. Desperate for a warm Omega to bury your cock in, aren’t you _Alpha?_ ”

Suddenly Magnus feels a body sit on him, straddling his thighs. An unknown hand runs over his body, scratching over his abs, his pecs. When the teasing fingers find his nipples, they tweak and pinch, until Magnus cannot suppress the moan.

“Oh, what beautiful sounds he is already making. I bet I can make him scream. And he likes a little pain, does he? Jace, would you get me the nipple clamps?” Alec doesn’t stop tweaking and pinching Magnus’ little nubs, until they shine reddish and stand rigid.

Magnus writhes underneath him, trying to get away from the touch. But the shackles hold him firmly in place. Magnus tries to speak again, but the ball gag sits as firmly in place as his cuffs.

“Here you go, Parabatai.” Jace hands Alec the requested toy, grinning from one eye to the other.

Alec pinches Magnus a last time, before he puts the first clamp on. The iron teeth of it bite in Magnus’ already abused nipples unforgivingly, and Magnus cannot help but arche his back in the attempt to get away from the sharp pain.

“You like that _Alpha,_ don’t you? I think this one really does like a little pain. But don’t worry, little one, we will give you what you need.” With that Alec attaches the second, laughing when Magnus groans brokenly as the pain jolts through his body once more, intensified by Jace pulling at the chain attached to the clamps. The pain is white and sharp, and Magnus tries to get away from it, but the more he tries to move, the harder Jace pulls.

“I want to see his eyes, Dot. Would you mind?” Another snap is to be heard and suddenly he can see. He is surrounded by at least ten people, male and female. His instincts tell him that all are Omegas. All are aroused. They smell fantastic, and he cannot help that his cock starts to fill. Despite his pain. Despite the circumstances. His nature is just stronger than him. When he looks up at the man who sits on his legs, Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. He is looking into mesmerizing, beautiful hazel eyes, that slowly bleed into the typical Omega gold. In any other circumstance Magnus would find the man beautiful. Probably even fall for him. Now, all he wants is to get away.

“Look at these cat-eyes. Told you we will have a lot of fun.” Alec pulls at the chain again, pleased when Magnus’ eyes flare up in anger and pain, the Alpha red mixing with Magnus’ own golden color. When Alec smirks down on him, Magnus starts to struggle again. There must be away to break free. To end this ordeal. There _must_.

“Come on, _Alpha._ Don’t waist your energy, little one. You will need your strength. All these Omegas are on our list, waiting for your knot. And let me tell you, you will perform. So far, everyone has always performed.”

Suddenly the smell of ripe Omega intensifies and Magnus cannot help that his instincts kicks in. He wants to fuck into the Omega that smells so deliciously, he needs to knot him. Breed him.

“See, I knew you would do what I want.” Alec chuckles, while his skilled hands start to stroke Magnus’ dick, that is already half-hard. He fondles his balls, pinches them a little, smiling when he hears the small yelp. “You will be the perfect little stud. Perfect for us.”

Magnus realizes in horror that the smell he is met with is artificial. That it was Dot who produced it, and not a real Omega. Though the way some of the bystanders smell, tell him there are fertile Omegas present. But he doesn’t want to fuck them. He really doesn’t. Not like this. But it seems, they don’t care. And neither does his cock, that has grown to full hardness under Alec’s long, skilled fingers.

“The plug.” Alec holds his hand out to his Parabatai and Jace hands him a huge, ink black plug with a thick base.

“You will look so good with this plug inside your ass and with me on top. The plug is just a little reminder to whom you belong. To whom do you belong, little _Alpha?”_ Alec pulls at the chain again, and all Magnus can do is groan, the gag hindering all other sounds from falling out. “Yeah, that’s right. You belong to us.”

Alec grins wickedly when he settles down between Magnus’ legs, nudging at him to spread his legs even wider, though Magnus didn’t thought that possible. “Do we have lube? Ah, forget the lube. He is a grown Alpha, I bet he can take the little plug beautifully without lube.” With that, Alec just spits on the plug and shoves the toy into Magnus’ ass without further ado, the other Omegas cheering him on.

“Come on little one, relax! Take it, I know you can. That’s a good stud. That’s it.” Without mercy Alec buries the plug inch by inch into Magnus’ ass, not caring for his muffled screams. He needs to rattle a little, circle it, but with every shove it vanishes further into Magnus formerly virgin Alpha channel. “Wow, look at his hole. It’s stretched so wide and just from this little plug it’s already puffy and red.” Alec rams the plug further in.

Magnus’ body spasms in pain, but he cannot do anything else than take it, though his Alpha body is not made to yield to an anal intrusion. But Alec doesn’t care. He just shoves it in, until Magnus’ hole spreads wide around the thick base before it closes again, keeping the plug snuggly inside.

“Fuck him a little.” Jace smirks at Alec, and his Parabatai is happy to comply. With swift movements he pulls the plug out an inch, just to slam it back in again. “Good stud. You are taking it so well,” Alec croons. “But enough played.”

With that Alec strips out of his pants, not bothering with removing his shirt. He strokes Magnus one last time before he lowers himself down, impaling himself on Magnus’ hard dick. A satisfied moan escapes Alec when he takes Magnus in deep.

“Fuck. He is big. Huge and wide. The last one was thinner. I love me a thick Alpha cock. Oh, yes, we two will have a lot of fun while you are here. And you are here until you cannot produce healthy children anylonger. So a very long time.”

Magnus’ shakes his head in horror at that prospect. This would be just the beginning. This would never end. And as if Alec has heard his thoughts, he carries on – while he starts to circle his hips, grind it against Magnus. He snaps forward, moaning when he finds the right angle to hit is prostate.

“From now on, little _Alpha,_ you don’t need to worry any longer. We will make all decisions for you. What you eat. Who will fuck you. Where you live – though your cell in the City of Bones won’t be huge. But it will do. You only want to fuck and knot anyway, don’t you? Look, even when I am telling him all this, his cock doesn’t go down. He is nothing more than a mindless fucking machine. A good looking fucking machine, mind you.”

The laughter from the others run through Magnus’ like knives, humiliation burning deep inside him. The worst thing is, he cannot control his cock. He really doesn’t want this, but his cock is hard as a rock. And he has to do anything to hinder his knot from building.

Alec seems to sense again what he is trying, as he just increases his speed. He fucks himself deeper and deeper onto the delicious cock, making sure that his prostrate is hit every time. “Angel, he is good.” Alec moans while circling his hips lasciviously. “He feels so good, you cannot believe it. Come one, little one. Give me your knot, baby.”

Magnus is determined not to comply, but when Alec reaches for his balls and starts to fondle them with just the right pressure, he knows he has lost. His knots starts to swell. “Such a needy slut. So needy to knot an Omega, little whore? He is just like any other Alpha. When they smell an Omega, all they want is fuck. Even if they are bound and helpless and doomed to a life in slavery. We are doing you a favor, little one. We will take good care of you. In our way.” Alec chuckled breathlessly while he bounced up and down, forcing Magnus cock and his swelling knot with increasing speed inside his tight and slick ass.

“Come now, little _Alpha.”_ And with a last groan Alec comes himself, the smell of the Omega’s orgasm too much for Magnus. His knot popps fully and they are bound together while he is spilling his seed into Alec.

Alec squeezes his balls again, but this time not with the right pressure. This time, with way too much pressure. Magnus yelps, but Alec just laughs. “Dot, please.” And with that, the plug inside Magnus’ ass starts to move painfully by a magical force. It’s not a smooth glide, it’s rough, it’s painful and it hurts.

“This will help you get the knot down sooner, little one. As you see, we have a huge crowd, and I don’t want a child from you. So increase the speed, Dot. He can take a little more, can he? Ah, and Dot? Make the plug a little wilder. Who is next when I am done? Mary, I think it’s your turn.”

Magnus shakes his head while his body writhes in pain, but the Omegas around him just laugh. One pulls at the chain that is still attached to the nipple clamps, another one pulls is hair while someone takes photos. But Magnus is bound to let everything happen. He will let Mary fuck him, just like any other Omega who wants him. He will serve them from now on. His whole existence will be dedicated to please his Omegas. If he wants to or not. Alec and Jace will make sure of that.


End file.
